Just a game
by hiei8912
Summary: With a string of mass murders and torn family,whats a demon to do other than what he is told.


Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters wish i did though

Just a game

Chapter I

Onyx eyes searched the dark room for any form of life, looking right to left, forward and behind he saw nothing. He made sure his breathing remained calm and that his mind was clear, he kept his ears and eyes open. Then he heard it, the sound of a wind shifting slightly to his left. Moving just as the object came near he heard something collide with far wall to his right. As soon as he began to move he felt something come behind him.

"Master you need to focus more. But you have improved." The smooth tenor replied from behind him. The boy known as master stood up straight and ran his hand through his raven locks. Turning around to face the voice he saw a beautiful blonde man standing there with a bright smile. Blue eyes shining with mischief, he eyed the man before him.

"Naruto, this exercise was a good idea. But I need to train harder, become stronger, and get my revenge." The raven haired boy said with passion. Clapping his hands the lights instantly came on. The room was filled with equipment that the boy used to work out and go through other various activities. The raven was handed a towel. Grabbing it and walking toward the door to exit the room he wasn't surprised when he heard the foot steps behind him.

"Master your bath is ready and soon, so will your dinner." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto. Come get me when everything is ready." The raven said walking toward his chambers.

S&N

Sapphire eye scanned the many papers upon his mahogany desk. Feeling as he was being watched he saw his door to his study was opened.

"Young Master, you have an important letter from the Queen." The raven haired butler said as he approached his master. Handing the boy the letter and standing off to the side, he waited for the boy to finish reading before he spoke again. "So, may I ask what she has requested of you, My Lord?"

"It would seem there has been a string of mass murders happening around the world and they have just started happening here." The slate haired boy sat back in his chair, placing his left arm on the rest, and gently placing his head in hand. "Sebastian, it seems we have work to do."

C&S

Foot falls could be heard all around due to the high walls making echoes. Onyx eyes scanned the area in a crouching position taking cautious steps. Looking around him as he proceeded, he made sure he could still sense the other male protecting his rear. Hearing a yell not far from his position he sprinted off in the direction of the scream. Once close enough he stopped and looked back to see his butler standing next to him. The raven haired boy pulled a kunai from his pouch that was behind his back. Keeping his back pressed against the wall, he slowly moved along it. He could still her pleading in the back-round which sounded like a young girl. Breathing evenly he looked over the other side of the wall once he reached it. Onyx eyes took in the site of a red haired male and a blonde male standing over a young girl.

Both males were wearing black cloaks with red clothes on them. After eyening them for a moment the raven jumped into action, first rolling from behind the wall, he through the kunai he had in hand at the men before they could hurt the girl. Once he had their attention, he got into his fighting stance. Both men stared at the boy for a moment before exchanging looks.

The raven never took his eyes off the men until he saw his butler Naruto stand in front of him. The raven stood back at his full height and watched the men begin to attack his blonde butler. While they were distracted he moved toward the girl lying on the ground.

"Miss, are you ok?" the raven asked. The girl looked at the boy and hugged him. "It's going to be ok, now get out of here." He spoke calmly; the girl nodded then got to her feet and ran.

S&N

Sapphire eye watched as a girl ran past him as if something was chasing her. Looking up at the raven haired man in disbelief, when his eye met that of the man's he heard the sounds of a fight. Looking toward the street that the girl had just come from both master and servant ran toward the sounds. Upon their approach they saw a raven haired youth whose hair was in an odd style said boy was in tan khaki shorts and a navy blue button up, fighting a man with red hair. They also saw a blonde haired male with shoulder length sunshine blonde hair that was shaggy, wearing a black butler uniform, except for his button up shirt was navy blue like the raven haired boys shirt; he was fighting a blonde with a long pony tail upon his head.

Then they heard the raven haired boy speak or more like bark out his order "Naruto, kill them."

"Yes, Master." The blonde said his eyes began turning from a beautiful sky blue to a violet red. Just before the blonde could do anything the men disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

C&S

The blonde butler looked to see the two new additions to the alley. Before dismissing them completely to walk toward the young raven, once close enough he spoke "Young Master it seems we have company."

Said boy stood up with a stoic expression, looking out toward the new comers. Taking deep breath he looked at the man before him. "All this way and found nothing. Collect my weapons and we shall take our leave."

"Okay, but are sure your alright?" Naruto said as he placed his hand on the little ravens shoulder.

"Yes, I am. Now do as I say." The little raven said. Taking his eyes off the blonde he looked back over to the slate haired boy and raven haired man walking toward him. Just as fast his butler stood next to him. Quickly placing all the weapons thrown during the fight were placed back in there respectable places. Naruto smiled brightly at the approaching people.

Once they were close, the little raven stared blankly at the people before him.

S&N

The slate haired boy looked the other boy in the eyes before saying "Who are you?"

The little raven said nothing. His onyx eyes just watched the other get mad, and slightly miffed at not being answered. Placing his hands in his pockets the little raven turned his back and began walking away. Naruto bowed slightly and turned on his heel and walked after the little raven.

The slated haired boy stared in disbelief. 'That boy disregarded me as if I were below him, me Ciel Phatomhive.' He thought to himself.

"Sebastian, did he just walk away from me as if I were nothing?" Ciel said slightly disbelieving what had just happened.

"It would seem so Young Master." The raven said.

"Find out everything you can about those two."

"Is that an order?" Sebastian said mockingly.

"Yes, you fool. I order you to find out everything you can about those two." Ciel said slightly becoming enraged.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said placing his right hand over his heart and bowing.


End file.
